


Dear Brother,

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen, Mycroft misses Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's final letter to his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Brother,

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

Brother dear,

 

Long nights; stage fright; Don't turn out the light. 

How I miss you so. My wonderful, genius, sensitive baby brother. I remember your first night on this Earth, the longest, most painful night of my entire life. Mother plopped you in my arms and you glowed. Literally, you beamed up at me; that was the night I made the promise. I would keep you safe no matter what. Forget Queen. Forget country. My baby brother comes first. 

Always and forever. 

Do you remember the nativity play? Mr Griffin said that you were to play angel Gabriel? You despised that man because you believed Gabriel should have been a pirate. You were so happy until you had to go on stage to say your part. I think I still have the claw marks from where you gripped so tight on my leg. You looked up at me with those bright eyes and begged me to take you home; I could never resist those eyes, that smiles the sickly way you pleaded. 'But Mycoff?' I always believed you to be an angel. And now you are. Always.

Over the hill and far away. 

You always hated the dark. Said it held too many secrets; too many monsters. I remember when you had a nightmare. You must have been around five at the time. I woke in the night to have your tiny body wrapped around mine. Those big shining eyes filled with tears and fright. Your bottom lip quivering. 'Please look aft' me, My?' How could I resist? You dreamt about falling. Always falling. Then when you were sixteen and you used cocaine for the first time. I remember you crashing out on my sofa. All the times you OD'd. I was there, with a tissue and a shoulder to cry on. 'Don' turn out the lights, Mycroft. The monsters.'

Bright lights and the big city. 

 

All through your life I have tried to help. I'm the big brother and you are the little brother. I have to protect you, help you grow, nurture you. Every skinned knee, bust lip, bully, dealer. I was there. Where are you now? I need you, Sherlock.

My little Lockie, the boy who would live forever. Where are you now?

Promise me you'll live forever?

Goodnight, God bless.

I love you, my angel.

-MH


End file.
